


A kiss, an apple and a murder?

by xXRosalineXx



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this adventure time fanfic, Finn confesses to bubblegum about his feelings but are they given in return? Or from someone else.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finn knocked on the door of marceline's house. She opened the door.

"Hey Finn wassup!" She says. He says, "marceline can i talk to you about something personal?" She nodded and let him inside. She brings some tea for the 2 of them and says, "what did you want to talk about Finn." Finn sits on the couch and says, "well i wanted to confess to bubblegum that i like her, the problem is idk how." Marceline pats his back, "all you gotta do is be yourself. Just tell her. If you don't like my advice go ask some other princess." He leaves to go find someone else to talk to because he thinks being himself is a bad idea. 'Well the nearest princess is music princess's cafe, maybe i should ask her.' He thinks in his head.

Music princess's cafe: 18:00

Everyone is cheering at music princess. She's playing roundtable rival by Lindsey driving on the violin. Music sees Finn and she lets the other violinists take over. She walks off the stage to Finn and says, "hey dude wassup! Been a while." She takes him backstage where there isn't as much commotion and Finn says, "hey i never knew you could play the violin." She laughs and replies in a singsong voice, "i can play all the instruments Finn! My best instrument is my voice though!" Finn said, iwell i need your help, i want to tell bubblegum i like her, alot. But i dont know how." Music twirled and gave Finn a bouquet of roses, "give these to her and tell her you like her. Tell her the things you would do for her, and how much you love her. Then you've set yourself up for the highest chance of her setting yes. Good luck, and remember it all needs to come from the heart." Finn waved goodbye and went to confess to bubblegum once and for all.

Bubblegums lab 20:00

He went inside and said to bubblegum, "Princess bubblegum i have something that i need to tell you." She looked at him and Finn said, "i...i love you and i have for a long time." Princess bubblegum took the flowers and said, "these are so pretty Finn and i admire that you love me. Its just im like 20 and you are 15. Im like way older than you Finn." Finn was tearing up a bit. "That shouldn't matter! My love will make up for it!" Bubblegum said, "im sorry i dont feel that way about you Finn." Finn was in tears. He ran out of the candy kingdom in tears and bubblegum felt a bit bad.

Treehouse: 23:00

Jake sat next to Finn and comforted him as he cried. "Why should it matter that she's older than me! It should matter that i love her!" Finn said in one of those crying man voices. There was a knock on the treehouse door and Jake went to go see who it was. It was marceline. "Oh hey marceline." Marceline went inside and said, "is Finn here?" Jacket nodded and said, "yeah but right now he's crying and stuff. He finally told bubblegum that he liked her and she didnt like him back." Marceline went up to Finns room and said, "hey Finn are you ok?" There were empty tissue boxes and used tissues everywhere. Eww. "Does it look like im okay Marceline!" Finn said and cried even more. Marceline sat next to him. "So what happened."

Finn said, "i told bubblegum that i... *sniffle* liked her for a long.... *sniffle* time and she said that it wouldn't work out because of our... *sniff* *sniff* age difference!!"

He cried on marceline's shoulder and she comforted him. "Now ill never be able to love again!" Finn said. "Finn look at me." He looked at marceline. "You'll be able to get over this Finn. And maybe there's even someone else that likes you." Marceline said. Finn sniffles and said, "who would want to love me! Im just a crybaby!!" Marceline stared at him and said, "Me. I love you Finn and i have for years!"


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline started kissing him. Finn was shocked that of all people... marceline??

"Its okay if bubblegum doesn't like you, because i do." Marceline said. Meanwhile...

Princess bubblegum felt bad so she wanted to go see if Finn was ok. Bubblegum went to their treehouse and went inside. She went to Finn's room and opened the door to see marceline kissing him.

"Princess bubblegum what are you doing here?" Finn said. "What the hell is going on." Bubblegum said. Marceline got up and said, "you said you didnt like him and i liked him for a long time so i told him. What's wrong with that. Especially since you said you didnt like him back." Bubblegum was infuriated. "He's mine not yours!" Marceline angrily said back, "you cant hold on to a man you don't love! If you think you can force him to never move on because you dont love him, then Finn deserves someone better than you." Bubblegum angrily left.

Marceline looked at Finn and said, "im sorry Finn." Finn said, "You really love me that much?" Marceline sat on a chair and said, "yeah, I've liked you for years but you liked bubblegum so i could never tell you. It made me mad when she said that you were hers but she never loved you. Its just not right." Finn scooted closer. "Im gonna let go of bubblegum. You're right i shouldn't be sad over someone who doesn't love me."

Bubblegums lab. 2:00

Bubblegum angrily groaned as she thought in her head: "How dare she take Finn from me! I cant let this happen." Suddenly an idea came to her head. "Ill just poison her! But not kill her. Maybe the whole snow white thing." Princess bubblegum laughed an evil manual laugh and cinnamon bun stared at her in horror from the window. Princess bubblegum created an evil potion and injected it in an apple. Then she disguised herself as fruit princess. (There's like a princess for everything she probably exists)

Tomorrow morning.

Fruit princess knocked on the treehouse door and marceline opened it. "Hi fruit princess." Fruit princess (bubblegum in disguise) said, "hey marceline want some apples? I dont have any more room for them so im giving them out to people in the kingdom."

Marceline nodded and fruit princess gave her one. Jake yelled something at marceline so she went inside and left the apple on the table. Fruit princess left and went back to the candy kingdom in an evil happiness.

Finn came downstairs and saw the apple. Jake had asked marceline to help him make bacon pancakes so she hadn't eaten the apple. Finn took a bite out of it and then fell to the ground. Jake and marceline hurried to see what happened and saw Finn unconscious on the floor and a bite from the apple.

Marceline kneeled by Finn and tried to wake him up.

" _finn? Finn! Finn please wake up!! Please...."_


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor princess rushed to the treehouse to see what happened. After a few minutes of inspecting, she said, "he's in a coma but he's slowly dying. Ill move him to my hospital so there's equipment to take care of him is that ok?" Marceline nodded.

Dr. Princess's hospital. 14:00

"You can come in now Ms. Marceline." A nurse said and led her into the room. Dr. Princess said, "marceline.. You need to know this. Finn... Is going to.." Dr. Princess tearing up. "Die. We calculated how much time we have left... Only about a few hours." Marceline stared at her in tears, "only a few hours?" And burst into tears. Jake came to the hospital and they told him what happened. Jake came over to Finn's hospital bed. "Dude you cant die like this! You cant leave me!! All i have are you and rainicorn." Dr princess looked through some books and said, "the problem is that this isn't a regular type of coma. I've never even seen anything like this in my years. The only thing we can do is stay around him and talk/interact with him. It might make the time he has left last longer. Jake i need you to come with me, you need to fill out some papers." Dr princess and Jake left the room and marceline held Finn's hand. After a few minutes she came and slept next to him on the bed.

A few hours later.

Marceline woke up to the sudden change of beeps coming from the machine. It was slowing down.

Beep... Beep... Beep....... Beep............... Beep..........beeeeee(continued)

Marceline shouted for help and said, trying to wake him up, "Finn.... Finn dont leave me please!!" Nurses came and Dr princess rushed in and for a few minutes, she tried to bring him back... But he didnt come back.....

He was dead.

"He's dead.." Doctor princess said and cried. Marceline said, "could i atleast say my goodbyes?" Dr nodded and marceline came to Finn and kissed him a final kiss. Princess bubblegum walked in the hallway to Finn's hospital room and saw it.. She ran out of the hospital in tears.

But while marceline was kissing Finn.. A light came from their lips.

Marceline stepped back and suddenly.. Beep... Beep... Beep..

Beeps were coming from the machine. Finn was alive!! "What...what happened?" Marceline was now crying happy tears. "Your alive!!!" And kissed him again. This time Finn kissed back. "I... All i remember is eating an apple." Marceline suddenly stepped back...

"The apple.... The princess had given the apple to ME... That means she wanted to kill.. Me"

"Finn does fruit princess grow apples?" Marceline said. "No fruit princess was eaten. She died." Finn replied.

"Was that why her skin was a bit.... Pink."

Marceline was horrified. "Bubblegum tried to... Poison me!!" Dr and Finn said in shock, "WHAT!!!" Marceline replied, "the fruit princess's skin was a bit pink, just like bubblegums... Only she is able to make such poisons... Oh my god. We have to go to her castle!!" Marceline said and ran out of the door. Finn followed her and Jake followed Finn.

Bubblegums castle.

Bubblegum was in the hall of her castle with a sword in her hand pointed at herself.

She was going to commit suicide.

They bursted through the door and saw she was about to kill herself and they shouted, "no stop!" Jake used his hand to slap the sword out of her hands. "I dont deserve to live! I tried to murder marceline! But i almost killed Finn instead." Bubblegum said and reached for the sword. Jake kicked the sword out of bubblegums reach. "Just let me die. I dont deserve life after what i did!" Bubblegum said and cried. "Dude its ok." Jake said and then bubblegum ran into her lab. She locked the door and barricaded it so they couldn't get in. Jake pounded at the door while bubblegum was writing a note. She pulled out a vial of some gross green shit and right when Jake burst through the door, she drank it. She fell to the ground and died. Jake grabbed the note and read it. It said,

Dear everyone.

I dont deserve to live. I tried to kill someone that was most dear to me. I now drink this potion as punishment for what I've done. ~ Princess Bubblegum.

Bubblegum lied on the floor dead.

"Wait there might be something that could save her!" Doctor princess said and searched through bubblegum's potion recipes. She found one that said CURE TO ALL written in caps. She brewed the recipe and gave it to bubblegum. Bubblegum suddenly woke up. "Am i in heaven?" Dr princess replied, "no dumbass your still alive."

The end :D


End file.
